Due to limited snow falls, and the ever increasing demand for longer skiing seasons, the making of artificial snow has become a necessary function in the operating a ski resort. Nature however, does not always provide favorable conditions for the making of artificial snow, especially at the begin, and at the end of a skiing season. The making of artificial snow is therefore subject to certain inherent limitation, such as e.g., the atmospheric temperature, which ideally, should be in the range of 18.degree. F. to 22.degree. F., and a humidity, which ideally should be less than 45% relative. Typically, at the begin, and at the end of a skiing season, the expected atmospheric temperature may be in the range of 28.degree. F. to 32.degree. F., while the relative humidity may fluctuate between 50% to 65%. At such relative high atmospheric temperatures, compounded by relative high temperature of the needed water and compressed air supply which may be in the range of 40.degree. F. to 45.degree. F., most snow making equipment of the prior art may perform unsatisfactory, resulting in a snow not suitable for skiing, nor being cost effective for the operator of a ski resort.